In Love With A Memory
by Sparklles
Summary: When Buffy was 15 she had a summer romance with Spike. Two years later she is with Angel and Spike moves to Sunnydale. As the two rekindle a friendship they realize they may still have feelings for each other. All Human
1. Chapter 1

**Summary****: **When Buffy was fifteen she had a summer romance with a boy named Spike. After the summer ended however they never saw each other again. Now two years later Buffy is in a relationship with Angel, and Spike moves to Sunnydale. After finding out about his arrival Buffy realizes she still has feelings for both boys. _All Human._

**Pairings****: **Buffy/Spike, Buffy/Angel – maybe some Xander/Anya and Willow/Oz..

**Disclaimer: **Any Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Angel characters used in this story do not belong to me. They belong to Joss Whedon of course.

**Authors Note:** So this first chapter is a bit short but that's just because I just needed to get things started. It will be better. Read. Review. Thank you. :)

* * *

"_Don't cry, love." Spike told the blond girl in front of him, as she let a tear roll down her face._

"_I just can't believe this summer is over." Buffy Summers told him. She sighed and leaned back against the car that was behind her. "I'm never gonna see you again."_

"_You don't know that. Here," Spike reached for the skull shaped ring on his right ring finger. He pulled it off and held it out to her. "for something to remember me by." Buffy smiled but shook her head._

"_That won't fit me. And besides, the whole skull thing is-"_

"_Just keep it." Spike cut her off. "You can put it on a chain or something." Buffy smiled again._

"_Okay." She replied softly. He smiled back at her as she took the ring from him._

"_You ready?" Buffy and Spike looked away from each other as Buffy's mother, Joyce, approached them. Buffy looked down at her hand, playing with Spike's ring._

"_No." She replied quietly. Joyce pointed at the car telling her to get in. "I guess I have to go." Buffy said, looking back up at Spike._

* * *

Buffy awoke from her dream at the sound of her alarm clock going off. She groaned as she reached over to turn it off. She sat up and looked over at her dresser. Standing up and walking over to it, she picked up a rather large jewelery box and opened it. She searched through it for a few minutes and smiled upon finding the object she had been looking for. She pulled out a skull shaped ring, the same one Spike had given her in her dream. Buffy frowned looking at the ring, wondering why she was dreaming about him all of a sudden. She hadn't really thought about Spike in a while. She hadn't seen him since that summer ended two years ago, and he had given her this ring. She was only fifteen then. Buffy shrugged and pulled out a long silver chain from her jewelery box. She slipped the ring onto the chain and clasped it around her neck. She smiled looking down at it. She was about to take it off again to get ready for school but the phone suddenly ringing stopped her. She jumped at the sudden sound, before walking over to pick it up.

"Hello?" She asked into it.

"Hey Buffy, you still want me to pick you up for school?" the voice on the other end asked. Buffy smiled.

"Hi Angel." She replied "Um, yeah. I just have to get ready, I'll see you in about a hour?"

"Sure." He replied and Buffy smiled again. "Love ya, bye." He said, before hanging up. Buffy hung up the phone and walked over to her closet, taking out her clothes for the day.

* * *

"Buffy, Angel's here!" Joyce called up the stair to her daughter. The sound of footsteps were heard coming down the stairs but Buffy's younger sister Dawn was the one to enter the kitchen.

"Morning mom" Dawn said walking over and placing a kiss on her mothers cheek. Joyce smiled at her youngest daughter. "Hey Angel." Dawn walked over and sat at the table next to Angel.

"Hey." He replied not even looking at her. Dawn rolled her eyes as she turned to stand up again.

"How's it going? Oh I'm fine! You?" Dawn muttered to herself, in reply to Angel's lack of conversation. She walked back towards her mother. "By the way Dawn, don't bother trying to talk to me, I'm to busy making sure the earth continues to orbit around me." Dawn continued, sarcastically mimicking Angel. Joyce shot a disapproving glare towards her which caused her to stop talking. Angel quickly stood up when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs again. Buffy walked into the kitchen.

"Hey" Buffy smiled, walking over to Angel and kissing him. They broke apart at the sound of gagging noises coming from Dawn. Buffy glared at her. "Do you want something?" Buffy asked annoyed. Dawn nodded.

"Yes! You see how mom here is putting food onto a plate?" Dawn started slowly, as if talking to a toddler. "This food," She pointed to the food. Buffy sighed in annoyance. "will soon be eaten by me, here in the kitchen. However it will be very difficult to keep my food down if you continue shoving your tongue down your boyfriends throat, in front of me." Dawn finished with an innocent smile. Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, we're leaving anyway." Buffy said. Joyce frowned.

"Aren't you eating?" She asked. Angel silently groaned in annoyance. He just wanted to leave.

"I can grab something at school." Buffy grabbed Angel's hand and pulled him towards the door. "I'll see you later." She said quickly before leaving the house.

* * *

_So. First chapter. (coughs)re(coughs)view(cough, cough)review(cough cough) – whew I've GOT TO get that cough checked out..._

_Chapter two will be up soon :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note****:**I'm sure I'll mention it eventually in the story but just so nobodies wondering their ages are: Buffy -17. Spike – 18. Angel – 18. Dawn – 15. Xander & Willow are 17 also.

* * *

"I'm sorry about my sister." Buffy said as she and Angel sat in his car on the way to school. "She could be really annoying sometimes."

"It's alright. She didn't bother me." Angel lied. He pulled his car into a parking space in Sunnydale High School's parking lot.

"Well that's good then." She smiled as she got out of the car. "So, first day of school." She stated, not sure whether she was happy or sad about that.

"Yeah." Was all Angel said in reply as they made their way into the building. Once inside Buffy smiled when she noticed two familiar faces.

"Buffy!" Willow called out in excitement when she noticed her and Angel there. The two girls immediately wrapped their arms around each other.

"Hey make some room!" Xander said, wrapping his arms around both girls. Buffy smiled as she pulled away from her friends. "So Buffy" Xander turned to face her. "Long time no see!" He said, as he draped an arm over her shoulders. "We have some serious catching up to do! Have you grown?" He asked, looking her up and down suspiciously. Buffy rolled her eyes and pushed his arm off of her.

"You saw me yesterday." She told him. Xander shrugged.

"A lot can happen in twenty four hours. Hi Angel." Xander said, finally noticing the other boy there.

"Hey." Angel said. The four of them started to walk towards Buffy and Willow's lockers, which happened to be right next to each other.

"So we're seniors now!" Willow exclaimed. Buffy turned to the excited redhead. "And next year we'll be in college! And then we'll be going off to work and-" Willow's expression quickly went from excited to panicked. "And then we'll be grown up, we'll have to deal with _real_ problems. We're never gonna have anytime to go to the Bronze, or just hang out. We're just gonna be-"

"Willow!" Xander cut her off. "High School. We're still in it." He assured her. Willow let out a relieved sigh.

"Right. Sorry, my brain thinks to much." She said. Xander nodded.

"Luckily I never have that problem." He joked, earning small chuckles from Buffy and Willow, and an unnoticed eye roll from Angel. "I'm gonna go find my locker."

"I'll come with you." Willow said as she finished putting her unneeded books into her locker.

"I'll see you guys later." Buffy said waving to them as they walked away. She turned around to face Angel.

"What's that?" Angel asked, reaching out and picking up the ring that was dangling down on the chain around her neck. Buffy looked down to see what he was referring to. She had forgotten that she still had that on.

"Oh uh, nothing. I just...I didn't mean to wear it to school, I just forgot to take it off." She told him.

"I've never seen that ring before. Where did you get it?" He asked and she shrugged turning back to face her locker.

"Why does it matter?"

"It just doesn't seem like something you'd normally wear." Buffy sighed. She reached behind her neck and unclasped the chain.

"You're right. It's not." She agreed before throwing the chain into her locker and closing it. "I have to go pick up my class schedule from the office. I'll see you later?" She asked and Angel nodded. Buffy smiled and leaned up to kiss him before walking down the hallway towards the principals office.

* * *

Buffy walked into the principals office, right away receiving a glare from the vice principal, Mr. Snyder. She didn't know why but ever since she started going to this school he seemed to have it out for her. Granted he wasn't very nice to anyone, it just seemed as if he made it a special task to specifically hate her. He was always looking for the smallest things so he could get her into trouble. Shaking those thoughts out of her head, Buffy did her best to give him a smile.

"Uh...Hey. I needed to get my class schedule." She told him.

"Wait here." He told her. He walked into the back room, in the office. Buffy looked around, she was the only one in there. After a few minutes Mr. Snyder finally came back out. "Here you go Miss. Summers." He said in an agitated tone. He shoved a piece of paper towards her, and Buffy took it. She took a second to look it over which caused him to let out a groan. "Will there be anything else?" He asked annoyed. Buffy shook her head.

"I'm good. Thank you." She said before making her way back towards the door. When she opened it she crashed into another body who was trying to come into the office. "I'm sorry I-" She stopped herself when she looked up into a pair of blue eyes that she would recognize anywhere.


	3. Chapter 3

"Spike?" Buffy managed to whisper out. She blinked her eyes several times, figuring they were just playing tricks on her. Or that this was just another dream she was gonna wake up from at any second.

"Buffy." Spike stated, though the same amount of shock was evident in his voice.

"What are...I mean how...why are..." Buffy stumbled over her words. She wasn't exactly sure what she was supposed to say. "What are you doing here." She settled on asking.

"I, I didn't know you lived here. I thought you lived in a different city..." Spike replied awkwardly. Buffy nodded.

"Yeah well I thought you lived in a different _continent_!"

"I did but my-" Spike started but was cut off by another voice behind Buffy.

"Ahem!" They turned to see Vice Principal Snyder standing behind them. "Do you two mind? I'm sure other students would like to come in and out of the office." They realized that they were still standing in the doorway. Spike stepped aside, allowing room for her to exit the principals office. Once they were in the hallway they turned back to each other.

"I just moved here about a week ago." Spike continued what he was previously saying. "My dad got a job here."

"S-so you're gonna be here all the time?" Spike nodded.

"Looks like."

"This is just too weird. I mean last night I have a dre-" Spike raised his eyebrows as Buffy stopped herself from finishing that sentence. He was pretty sure he knew she was about to say but decided not to dwell on it. "I um, well never mind, but I just...I can't believe I'm actually talking to you. I thought I would never see you again."

"Neither did I. What are you doing here though? I thought you lived in LA."

"I did. We moved here last year. My parents got divorced so mom wanted to get far away." Buffy frowned thinking about her parents divorce. Spike noticed a look of pain wash over her face as she told him about it.

"I'm sorry about that, pet." He told her sincerely. She shrugged.

"It's not your fault." Buffy said. "So...This is really happening? You're really living in Sunnydale." The frown on her face began to form into a smile. Spike smiled back.

"I've missed you, love." With that Buffy quickly wrapped her arms around his neck. Spike immediately returned the hug.

"I've missed you too! I just...I'm still a bit in shock here." They pulled away from each other when the sound of the school bell went off alerting students that they needed to get to class. "Uh...Looks like I better get to class...Being late on the first day probably wouldn't look too good..." She said, not really wanting to go at the moment. Spike nodded.

"Yeah me too. Uh, I'll see you later? We can get together after school."

"Yeah! Or maybe I'll see you at lunch. If you wanted to have lunch with me that is." Buffy asked hoping he'd say yes. He smiled.

"I'd love to." He said and Buffy smiled.

"Ok."

"Ok." He repeated her words. Another school bell rang, once again alerting students to get to class.

"I should..." Buffy pointed over her shoulder indicating that she had to get to class. He nodded as she began backing away from him.

* * *

Buffy sat down at an empty lunch table. She looked around the cafeteria a few times but didn't see any sign of Spike. She sighed and looked over at the entrance to see if she could see him coming in.

"Looking for someone?" Buffy jumped at the sudden voice. She looked to her right to see Willow taking a seat next to her and Willow's boyfriend, Oz taking a seat next to Willow.

"Huh?" She asked looking at Willow.

"You look like you're looking for someone..." Willow replied, picking up her fork.

"Oh, uh yeah, a friend. He was gonna meet me for lunch." Buffy replied, looking back at the door.

"He?" Willow raised her eyebrows. Buffy turned back to her and nodded.

"Just a friend, Will." She told her, knowing what she was thinking.

"So who is this friend? Have I met him?" Willow asked curiously. Buffy shook her head.

"No.." She replied.

"Hey look! It's my two favorite girls! And Oz, hi Oz!" Xander said as he approached the table, taking the seat to the left of Buffy.

"Hey." Oz said. Buffy and Willow simply smiled at him.

"So what are we discussing?" Xander asked.

"Buffy has secret friends." Willow replied, Buffy rolled her eyes.

"I do not. It's just a friend who I saw today, who I invited to have lunch with us. Not much of a secret." She told them, Xander looked at her curiously.

"Who is this friend you speak of?" He asked.

"His name is Spike." Buffy told him and Xander held back a small laugh.

"That's a name?" He asked, clearly finding the 'name' amusing.

"It's a nickname!" Buffy defended. Xander shrugged.

"It sounds an awful lot like the name of an inanimate object...You know those things that are on railro-"

"Wait, Spike?" Willow cut him off. Buffy nodded. "Bleached hair, blue eyes, English accent..." She trailed off.

"How did you.."

"He was in a couple of my classes this morning." Willow told her and Xander couldn't hold back his laughter anymore.

"A guy named 'Spike' is in advanced classes?" He asked and Buffy sent a quick glare his way.

"So you met him?" Buffy asked Willow, ignoring Xander.

"Briefly, he seemed nice..." She said, trailing off again.

"Willow?"

"He seems nice." Willow said again. "it's just...he doesn't really seem like the type of guy you normally would hang out with. He seems kinda bad...ish." Willow added the 'ish' when she noticed the look on Buffy's face. Buffy sighed.

"He's not. You need to get to know him." Buffy told her. Willow shrugged deciding to drop it. After all Buffy was right, she didn't know him.

"How do _you_ know him?" Oz interrupted the conversation, actually becoming interested himself.

"Uh..We knew each other a couple years ago...We met on summer vacation one year, before he went back to England..." Buffy said the last part kinda sadly, which didn't go unnoticed by Willow. Willow was about to say something when Angel approached the table.

"Hey!" He said, leaning down and placing a kiss on Buffy's cheek. Xander moved down one seat, figuring Angel wanted to sit next to Buffy. Angel sat down not bothering to thank Xander for moving.

"Angel. Hi!" Buffy said happily. Not so much because Angel was there but because now she had an excuse to change the subject.

"What are you guys talking about?" He asked.

"Buffy was just telling us about-" Xander started but Buffy quickly interrupted him.

"Nothing! Buffy was just telling us about nothing. So how were your new classes so far?" She asked.

"Are you okay?" Angel asked, noticing how fast her words came out.

"I'm fine. I just wanna talk about you..."

* * *

"Buffy!" Spike called after her. Buffy stopped walking and turned to see Spike chasing after her. She smiled.

"Spike? Hi.." She said. She looked around to see if she could see Angel. She and Spike were just outside the school, she could see Angel waiting by his car for her. He was giving her a ride home, as usual. He seemed to be waiting rather impatiently, looking around trying to find her, he didn't see her though.

"I'm sorry about lunch. I was gonna meet you but my dad kinda held me up." Buffy turned back to Spike.

"Your dad?" She asked confused.

"Yeah he's the...librarian..." Spike told her, slightly embarrassed. Buffy smiled.

"That's the job your dad got in Sunnydale? High school librarian?" She asked slightly amused by that. Spike nodded looking down at his feet. "So...You guys moved to a different country so your dad could check out books to high school students?" Spike sighed.

"That's what I said to him." He said throwing his arms in the air. Buffy giggled. "He likes it though. It's apparently important to him." Buffy nodded.

"I wish I would have known, I would have stopped by the library." She said. She always liked his dad, He was always nice to her – a lot better then her own dad ever was.

"You wanna come by my house? You could see him..." Spike asked hesitantly. Buffy looked back over at Angel.

"Well..." She sighed, turning back to him again. She smiled, seeing him looking down seemingly nervous about asking her to come over. "Sure. Let me just go cancel my ride." She told him and he smiled at her. He nodded and she turned to walk towards Angel.

"Angel!" She called once she was within earshot of him. Angel look over at her and smiled.

"Hey, I was about to send out a search party." He joked. Buffy smiled as he kissed her. "You ready to go?" He asked. He turned and opened the door to the passengers seat for her.

"About that" Buffy started, Angel looked at her confused."I was kinda gonna catch a ride home with a friend..."

"Are you going with Willow and Oz?" He asked figuring it was them. Oz was the only friend of Buffy's that he knew had a car.

"Not exactly...My friend Spike wanted to-" She began to explain but he cut her off.

"Spike? You mean captain peroxide, the annoying know it all who was in my history class today?" He asked angrily.

"Uh..." Buffy didn't know what to say to that.

"How do you even know that guy?" A look of anger took over Angel's features.

"He's an old friend...He just moved here and we wanted to catch up." She told him. Angel looked at her suspiciously.

"An old friend?" He asked and she shrugged.

"Yeah." She nodded. She really didn't wanna go into detail, she knew she would have to eventually but the school parking lot really wasn't the place for that. "Look Angel I didn't come over here to ask for your permission, I just thought I should let you know that I didn't need a ride home today."

"I don't like that guy." He told her and Buffy sighed. She lent up and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She told him before turning around and walking back over towards Spike.

* * *

**Authors Note: **_Reviews would be quite lovely! :) Next chapter will be up ASAP._


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm home." Spike yelled out as he entered his house with Buffy close behind him. Buffy looked around, they were in the living room. There were still several unpacked boxes lying around.

"So, how come you and your dad don't drive home together?" She asked, Spike shrugged.

"Prefer it this way I guess." He told her. Buffy nodded accepting his answer. "Dad!" Spike yelled, louder this time. They heard a sigh come from down the hall.

"Yes yes, I heard you the first time, and If you took two seconds to walk yourself into the kitchen you could see that I'm very busy with-" Spike father began as he made his way out of the kitchen and into the living room. He stopped walking and speaking when he saw who his son had brought home. "Buffy." He said, slightly in shock. Buffy gave him a warm smile.

"Hi Giles." She said politely. He continued to stare at her in disbelief.

"What are-"

"She lives here." Spike interrupted him. "I ran into her at school and invited her over...I know we're not done unpacking and the house is a mess but..." Spike started to explain. Giles nodded in understanding.

"Yes, Of course, that's quite alright." He told him before turning his attention back to Buffy. "How are you."

"I'm good. Thank you."

"And your parents, sister?" He asked. Buffy shrugged.

"They're good too, divorced, but good." She told him. Spike noticed the change in her tone when she talked about her parents, the same as when she brought it up at school earlier. Figuring Buffy didn't wanna get into talking about that, he decided to interrupt.

"We'll be upstairs." He told his dad before making his way to the staircase.

* * *

"_I'll be upstairs." Spike said annoyed at his father._

"_No you will not. We are having company and you will be here to greet them when they get here." Giles told him strictly._

"_Why should I have to do anything? They're only staying with us for the summer. Then we'll go back to England and never see them again." Spike said angrily. He didn't wanna spend the summer in America in the first place, now he had to put up with another family around all the time as well._

"_Joyce is a very good friend of mine, and you will show her and her family some respect while they are here. Understand?" Giles asked. Spike groaned but nodded._

"_Fine." He agreed. "How do you even know this woman anyway?" Spike asked but was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. Giles went to answer the door._

"_Joyce." Giles smiled at the woman on the other side of the doorway._

"_Rupert. It's so good to see you again." She said, returning his smile. She took a step closer to him and pulled him into a hug._

"_I'm Dawn!" A young thirteen year old girl interrupted. They pulled away from each other and turned to Dawn._

"_Ah, yes," Joyce began as she entered the house, a man, Dawn and another girl following her inside. "this is my youngest daughter Dawn, my daughter Buffy, and my husband Hank." Joyce said, pointing to each of them as she introduced them. She then turned to her family "This is Rupert." She told them._

"_It's very nice to meet you all." Giles told them sincerely. Buffy and Dawn smiled at him, Hank however glared at him. "This is my son, William." Giles said, ignoring Hank's glare and turning towards his son._

"_Spike." He corrected him._

"_Excuse me?" Joyce asked confused._

"_My name is Spike." He told her, trying to sound polite like he promised. Joyce nodded._

"_Well it's very nice to meet you, Spike." Joyce replied, with a smile.  
_

"_William, why don't you show Buffy and Dawn where their rooms are." Giles told him. Spike sighed._

"_Whatever." He said under his breath. He nodded his head towards the staircase telling them to follow him._

* * *

**Authors Note: **By the way, the _italics_ are flashbacks – just in case it gets confusing for anyone. Review please. :)


End file.
